


The Price of Loyalty

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kira has a cat, POV Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's enjoying a nice evening with her cat when the doorbell rings.</p><p>
  <i>Summer evenings like this are Kira’s favourite; when there’s still some heat left from the day, but it’s no longer stifling, and she can sit on her balcony with Striker Eureka in her lap, drinking a cold beer. Her bare feet are on the balcony railing, the metal still warm from being exposed to the sun all day.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Summer evenings like this are Kira’s favourite; when there’s still some heat left from the day, but it’s no longer stifling, and she can sit on her balcony with Striker Eureka in her lap, drinking a cold beer. Her bare feet are on the balcony railing, the metal still warm from being exposed to the sun all day. She can smell the apples from the small apple tree her neighbour has on his balcony. Everyone in the building who is home has their balcony door open, she can hear their laughter, music, a television.

She drags a finger through Striker Eureka’s fur and he purrs loudly in response. He sounds like one of those big lawnmowers. Letting her hand rest lightly against Striker Eureka’s back to keep him purring, Kira closes her eyes and tilts her face to the sinking sun. She’s going to sit here until it gets too cold. Or until she gets hungry. Whichever comes first.

Of course her doorbell rings at the exact moment she’s settled in.

‘I’m sorry Eureka,’ she whispers to the cat when she picks him up. He immediately sets his claws in her shoulder, seemingly unwilling to part from her.

When she opens the door, Kira finds the only person who could make this evening even better on the other side.

‘Hey,’ she says, stepping aside to let Cora in, pressing a kiss to Cora’s cheek as she passes. ‘I didn’t know you were coming. Oh god, I didn’t forget that we had a date, right?’

It wouldn’t be the first time.

Cora shakes her head and places a kiss on Kira’s lips, then one on top of Striker Eureka’s head.

‘I was bored.’

‘Wow. We’re so honoured,’ Kira says drily.

‘I brought pizza.’

‘We are so honoured,’ Kira says a little more sincerely. ‘You’re gonna have to get your own drink though, because Striker Eureka has a little separation anxiety tonight.’

Striker Eureka head-butts her against her chin, like he knows she’s talking about him. He probably does.

‘Balcony?’ Cora asks, pointing to the open sliding door.

‘Yep.’

‘Okay. I’ll be right there.’

Kira goes back to her seat, deposits Striker Eureka on her lap again and waits for the pizza and her girlfriend.

Cora steps outside a minute later. Kira turns and smiles when she sees that Cora eyes are closed, her face turned towards the sun.

‘There’s going to be sun again tomorrow, but that pizza will get cold,’ Kira reminds her, making grabby hands at the box.

Cora sticks out her tongue, but sets the pizza on the side table, then grabs the other chair and sits down next to Kira.

‘I figured out how to cure Striker Eureka of his separation anxiety,’ Cora says, flipping open the pizza box. She grabs a piece of ham and holds it by Eureka’s face. ‘Striker Eureka,’ she sing-songs. ‘Would you like some ham?’

‘He would ne—‘

But Striker Eureka has already jumped on Cora’s lap.

Kira gasps in affront.

‘He’ll defect for a piece of ham. You little traitor,’ Cora says, scratching the cat behind his ear. Striker Eureka isn’t really paying attention to her; he’s discovered the pizza and looks like he’s willing to take the leap. Cora quickly puts him on the floor

‘He didn’t defect. He knows you’re part of our pounce,’ Kira says, grabbing a slice. She wants to hold Cora’s hand, but that hand is already holding her beer, so she hooks her ankle with Cora’s instead.

‘Pounce?’

‘A group of cats,’ Kira explains.

‘I thought that was pride.’

‘That’s lions. You can also say a clowder of cats, but I like pounce better.’

‘Me, too,’ Cora agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
